


take my whole life too

by nevershootamockingbird



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Weddings, they're getting married!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 02:26:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17235605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevershootamockingbird/pseuds/nevershootamockingbird
Summary: “Is that Captain Crunch?” She asks incredulously as her friend sets what has to be the ugliest cake she has ever seen in her entire fucking life on the table. Jester gapes next to her, and Beau only just barely manages to tear her gaze away from the eye-searing cake to look up at Molly, who’s staring at with an entirely too innocent expression. “Did you write ‘Let’s Go Lesbians!’ in pink frosting and fucking cereal on our wedding cake?”





	take my whole life too

**Author's Note:**

> MADE IT IN BEFORE THE NEW YEAR
> 
> Beau and Jester, in love and getting married. 
> 
> This was a joy to write, I hope you enjoy it just as much!

There’s a tail lazily dragging along her thigh, fingers tracing nonsense patterns over her stomach, and Beau thinks, a little hazy from sleep, that she wants this for the rest of her life.

The hand on her stomach splays out, soft skin and a hint of smooth metal, and she remembers in a giddy rush that she gets to have it.

Jester is warm against her back, soft curves pressed close, one leg nudged between hers, and Beau can’t help her sigh as lips press against her shoulder. The mouth curves, and Jester curls her tail loosely around her thigh as she murmurs, “Beau, I know you’re awake.”

“Totally not,” she mumbles back, turning her face more into the pillow, and her fiancée laughs, warm and bright as the sun streaming through the window. Beau feels warmth bloom in her chest, as sudden and all-encompassing as it had been the day they’d met four years ago. Jester kisses her shoulder again, sliding her hand back to curl over Beau’s hip, squeezing gently.

“Come on, Molly’s gonna be here soon,” she coaxes, tail rippling and squeezing her thigh, and Beau thinks about refusing, about pulling Jester’s arms back around her and falling back asleep for hours, maybe, nothing but the sun and each other to keep them company. Jester props her chin on Beau’s shoulder, then, and she can  _hear_  the pout that must be on her face when she says, “You promised you’d make me pancakes.”

“Alright, pancakes it is.” There’s a delighted sound just above her, and then cool lips press against her jaw, Jester squeezing her hip again before untangling their legs and her tail, rolling out of bed to start finding clothes. Beau gives herself a moment, stretching lazily against the sheets before she finally forces herself up, heading towards her own dresser. “You want chocolate or strawberry, Jessie?”

“Both,” said like she should know, and Beau snorts, shakes her head and looks over to find the other woman grinning widely, winking as soon as their eyes meet. Her voice is sweet like syrup as she says, “Thank you, Beau,” and yeah, okay, this is absolutely worth getting up for.

* * *

 “Not starting to get nervous, are you?” The question makes her pause, raising an incredulous eyebrow at the tiefling sitting on the couch with her.

“What? No, of course not,” and Molly snorts, tries to hide his grin behind his mug. Beau rolls her eyes, stretches out her legs until her feet are propped in her friend’s lap. In the kitchen, Jester is singing loudly over the sounds of running water and clinking dishes, and it makes her heart constrict. “I’m not nervous. I just wish it was happening sooner.”

Molly is quiet for a beat, and when she looks back up at him he’s set his tea to on the coffee table, a soft look on his face. She feels her cheeks heat, and there’s an understanding smile on his face, then, one of his hands settling on an ankle, his tail draping over her shins. “You can’t wait another three days, really?”

“Of course I can!” She rolls her eyes, but Molly just squeezes her ankle and she relaxes again, curling her hands tighter around her cup of coffee. “I just don’t want to.”

“Oh, shocking. Beauregard, impatient? Call the press, they’ll never believe it,” he teases, and Beau scowls, pulling one of her legs away to kick her heel against his thigh.

“I’ll fucking murder you, I swear to--” and Molly is cackling, trying to grab for her other leg as she leans over to put down her mug. She hears the kitchen sink shut off, then Jester appears in the doorway with an exasperated sigh.

“Beau! You can’t kill Molly, he’s like, the most important part!” She insists, and Beau scoffs, leaning towards Molly even as she kicks at him again.

“I’ll find you someone else, Jessie, it’ll be fine.” She manages to get her fingers around Molly’s closest arm, tugging  _hard_ , and he falls towards her with a yelp. Jester sighs, exasperated and fond, but makes no move to stop them; when Beau risks a glance up, there’s a wide smile splitting her face.

Mollymauk scoffs, drawing her attention back as he manages to twist out of her grip, tipping his chin up imperiously. “Please, who else would you find, no one can replace this perfection.”

* * *

Anxiety settles in the pit of her stomach as she stares up at the woman in front of her, waving her hand down in a jerky motion. “I’m gonna look like an idiot, oh my god, she’s gonna be perfect and I look like  _this_.”

“Like, what? You just gestured to all of yourself, Beauregard,” Yasha says patiently, raising her eyebrows, and Beau nods frantically.

“Yes,” she agrees, lifting her hands but stopping short of actually touching her hair, settling for rubbing them against the nape of her neck, instead. She doesn't get what's so hard to understand, really.

Yasha laughs softly, leaning down to brush a kiss to her cheek before straightening up again, hands coming up to undo the crooked knot in Beau’s tie. The smaller woman feels her heart rate begin to settle, her nerves quieting as her friend easily undoes the knot, carefully sliding the silky material out from under her collar. She shoves the tie into her pocket before flicking open the top button, lips curling up in satisfaction. “There, that's more you. You look beautiful, Beau, stop worrying.”

“Thanks, Yasha,” and then she’s moving in for a hug, arms winding around her friend’s waist, leaning her forehead against her shoulder. Yasha hums soothingly, one hand coming up to cradle the back of her neck, other arm tight around her shoulders.

“Nothing to thank me for.” She keeps her breathing slow, methodically so, Beau knows, but it works, keeps the nervousness from crawling back up her throat. “You remembered to put on waterproof mascara, right?”

“Oh, fuck me.”

* * *

Caleb walks her down the aisle.

He tucks her hand into the crook of his elbow, smiling like he's won the fucking lottery when she leans into him, the nerd. “You ready?” he asks, and she snorts, tips her temple against his shoulder for a brief moment as they make their way forward.

“I’ve been ready since she asked,” Beau murmurs, and her friend laughs softly, settles his free hand over hers and squeezes gently.

“Ja, I know what you mean.” He smiles down at her reassuringly before looking back down the aisle, where his husband and Mollymauk are watching them approach with broad grins. Caleb ducks down to kiss her cheek, sliding her hand off his arm and neatly sidestepping her elbow as he does, taking his place behind his husband.

Fjord reaches a hand out, squeezes Beau’s shoulder as she shoves her hands into her pockets, and she looks back to smile at him. He winks, squeezing her shoulder again before saying, “I’ll catch you if you pass out, promise.”

“Thanks, jackass.” She laughs, and he does, too, Caleb letting out a put-upon sigh at the both of them. She turns forward again, mouth open to ask Molly a question, but he just shakes his head, smile soft at the edges.

“I’m not who you want to be looking at right now, sweetheart.” Beau follows his gaze down the aisle, past an already teary-eyed Keg, past Nila and Shakaste, past the handful of others, and then there’s Caduceus, sighing happily as he makes his way towards them, then Yasha, smiling warmly as she follows behind. Beau feels a surge of excitement, smiles helplessly as her friends take their places across the aisle, and then she’s looking back down to see Nott carefully making her way forward, toothy grin so wide it looks like her face is going to split. She settles into her place in front of Yasha, stopping to give Beau’s a thumbs-up before glancing back down the aisle, and then--

“I don’t-- fuck, Cay, you got the tissues?” Fjord asks, a hitch in his breath, and Beau blinks at the sudden moisture in her eyes, sniffling once.

“What? No, no, scheibe, you said--” and Caleb sounds panicked, but there’s a thickness to his words, watery at the edges, “--you said you had them, schatz, I didn’t bring any.”

“Terrible, you’re both useless,  _here_ ,” Molly hisses, leaning over and pressing a few crumpled tissues into Beau’s hand, squeezing hard before letting go. Beau just sniffles again, doesn’t take her eyes off the women walking towards them, because holy  _fuck_.

Jester looks perfect.

Her hand is tucked into her mother’s arm, lips painted pink and curled up into a radiant smile. Beau helped her pick out the dress, but her memory doesn’t do it any justice: white fading down to deep pink, tulle gathered in bunches and Beau’s never been religious, doesn’t think she will be, but damn if she doesn’t believe in angels right now.

Marion kisses Jester’s cheek as they finally come to a stop, then turns to press her smile to Beau’s cheek before taking her seat.

Then it’s just Jester, carelessly shoving her bouquet back at Nott before reaching out to take Beau’s hands. She winks, curling their fingers together as she says, “Hi, Beau.”

“Hey,” and she has to clear her throat, laughing a little before trying again, “Hey, Jessie. You look, wow, you’re beautiful.”

“So are you.” Jester squeezes her hands again, then Molly leans towards them, winking as he holds up his notecards.

“If you two are done?” He straightens at Jester’s nod, clears his throat loudly before beaming at the small audience, cheerfully proclaiming, “Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to gay--”

Beau laughs her way through the ceremony, only stumbles a little over her vows, has to cover her mouth to stifle her sobs as Jester reads her own. They exchange rings, and then Jester is dipping her low, kissing her sweet and slow as cheers erupt around them.

“So,” and if she’s a little breathless when they finally part, Jester still holding her close, “you ready for that forever?”

“Oh, Beau,” Jester smiles wide, eyes only a little damp, “I’ve been ready for forever since we met.”

* * *

The reception is at their house, in their backyard, because it's spring and the flowers they'd planted last year with Cadceus's help are all in bloom and it's  _home_ , all their family and friends here, it's perfect. Jester is glowing, laughing as she ushers everyone to the tables set up in the grass, and Beau can't breathe for a moment as she looks up from putting bottles on the side table. 

Jester is backlit against the watercolor sky, pinks fading to oranges fading to gold, and she looks radiant; her flower crown is a little askew between her horns, her freckled cheeks flushed as she laughs with Keg, and there, there on her left hand, two bands that mean they're married, they're  _married_ , that's her  _wife_ .   
  
Beau presses her hand to her sternum to try and ease the ache that blooms there. She can't wipe the smile off her face.

After dinner, Jester cheerfully demands cake, Kiri and Nott echoing her loudly. Molly disappears into the kitchen with a grin, and Jester pulls Beau up by her hands, leading her over to the table where Fjord and Yasha have already cleared space. Everyone gathers around, and Jester is still holding her hand, and they’re married, holy shit, they’re married, and then Molly’s bringing out the cake and--

“Is that Captain Crunch?” She asks incredulously as her friend sets what has to be the ugliest cake she has ever seen in her entire fucking life on the table. Jester gapes next to her, and Beau only just barely manages to tear her gaze away from the eye-searing cake to look up at Molly, who’s staring at with an entirely too innocent expression. “Did you write ‘Let’s Go Lesbians!’ in pink frosting and fucking cereal on our wedding cake?”

There’s a sudden squeal to her right, and Beau can only look on in betrayal as her wife gushes, “Look, there’s the berry pieces around the sides! Oh, Molly, it’s  _perfect_.”

“I’m so glad someone appreciates art,” Mollymauk manages before dissolving into wheezing laughter, Jester not far behind, and then Beau is laughing, can’t keep the smile off her face even as she reaches out her free hand to shove at the purple tiefling’s shoulder.

“Fuck you, you’re such a dick!” She can barely get it out between her giggles, but it’s good, their guests jostling closer and beginning to laugh in turn as they all see the fucking monstrosity. Caduceus and Nila disappear, then, coming out a moment later with a small three layered cake balanced carefully between them.

They all forgo seating arrangements as they eat, chatting and taking each other’s seats and stealing bites off each other’s plates. Beau catches Fjord absentmindedly scraping his frosting off onto Caleb’s plate, taking half of his slice, and god, normally she’d rib the shit out of him for being so sappy, but all she can do is look over at Jester and think that she can’t wait for them to be like that.

Kiri sets their playlist up after everyone is mostly finished, and Beau’s breath catches as the first notes of their song begin to play. Jester turns to her, eyes sparkling as she holds out her hands, and Beau can only grin and let herself be pulled out into the middle of the yard.

“Is it everything you wanted?” She asks softly, as Jester places a hand on her waist and begins to lead her into an easy dance, one they both know she’ll be able to follow. Her wife just smiles widely at her, shaking her head slowly.

“No. It was even better,” and Beau has to duck down to kiss that dimple in her right cheek, eyes fluttering shut at her wife’s happy sigh. She can hear sniffling-- Nila or Fjord, she’s sure-- and the occasional shutter-click of someone’s phone, but then Jester begins to sing along to Kina Grannis and everything else melts away.

The last guitar strains finally fade out, and Beau kisses Jester softly, smiles into it when Jester slides her hand around to the small of her back, holding her closer.

“Gotta let go, Jess,” she finally murmurs against her mouth, and the tiefling frowns but reluctantly does so. Beau only feels a little guilty at the brief flash of uncertainty that passes through her wife’s eyes before she turns to go pull Marion out onto the dance floor.

There had only been one fight during the whole wedding planning, and the mother-daughter dance had been it.

Beau’s glad Jester finally agreed to it, because, fuck, one of them has a good relationship with a loving mother, that  _should_  be acknowledged. She smiles as the music starts, watches the two women tip their heads together with their tears in their eyes before turning to head back to a table.

She’s stopped by the diminutive goblin suddenly in front of her.

“Well?” Nott asks, determined set to her jaws and hands on her hips, “Aren’t we going to dance?”

Beau blinks twice before laughing, shaking her head. “You’re only, like, three years older than me, Nott.”

“What’s your point? I’m everyone’s mother, now come here,” she insists, hands reaching up, and Beau goes with it, takes her hands and spins around with her friend, heart fit to bursting.

If there are tears in her eyes, well, at least Nott is crying, too, so she can’t say much about it.

The song comes to an end, but Nott doesn't let go immediately; instead, Beau realizes that Jester and Marion have danced closer, and as the next song begins they switch partners effortlessly, as though they've rehearsed, Marion gracefully stepping in front of her as Jester swings Nott out in a wide arc.

“Hello, Beauregard.” Marion’s smile is warm, and Beau can't help but return it as she finds herself led into another dance.

“Thank you,” she says before she can stop herself, and she feels a dull heat in her cheeks but doesn't care, keeps smiling as Marion raises a curious eyebrow at her.

“For what?” The older woman asks, gently spinning her out before pulling her back in, smile crossing her face as Beau laughs delightedly.

“For this dance? I don't know.” She shrugs even as Marion laughs softly. Beau swallows hard, squeezing her mother-in-law's hand gently. "Thank you for everything, Marion. You've always made me feel like family."

“Oh, Beau,” and she's smiling as she lifts a hand to the back of Beau's neck, drawing her head down a little until she can press a kiss to her forehead, “There's nothing to thank me for. Of course I wanted a dance with both of my daughters.”

Beau doesn't cry again, but's a pretty close thing.

* * *

“I'm so happy,” she whispers against Jester's cheek, hours later, under the stars with lights floating all around them. She can't even try to stop the smile from spreading across her face. “Jessie, we're married.”

“Mrs. and Mrs. Lavorre,” Jester sighs back, dreamy and content, and Beau melts, lets her eyes fall shut as they continue to sway together in the grass. “I always knew we'd end up here, Beau.”

“Yeah?” She nuzzles their cheeks together, laughs quietly as Jester reaches up to put her flower crown onto Beau's head instead. “How?”

“I couldn't help it,” and Beau opens her eyes to watch Jester pull back just enough to catch her gaze, smile playful and soft and enough to make Beau fall in love with her all over again.

“Couldn't help what?” She asks, even though she knows what her wife will say. Jester laughs, winds both arms around Beau's waist and leans up to press a kiss to the corner of her mouth.

“I couldn't help falling in love with you,” she murmurs, sugar sweet and achingly honest, and Beau has to kiss her again, and again, and again, until they're just smiling against each other's mouths, dancing in their yard, surrounded by friends and family, by everyone who matters.

This is her forever, and Beau wouldn't have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! I loved writing this so so much, I hope you enjoyed reading it. 
> 
> Special thanks to [erebones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/erebones/pseuds/erebones) and [LoveWithAGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveWithAGirl/pseuds/LoveWithAGirl) for all of their support along the way! <3 
> 
> Title is from "Can't Help Falling in Love With You", specifically the Kina Grannis cover, which is also the first dance song. I'm a sucker for it and I couldn't help it! Had to go with the sappy option. I can't find the original post (tumblr?? twitter?? i don't know i'm a FRAUD i just have the image saved to my phone) that that cake is from, so rip and major apologies. I had to use it, image of it can be seen [here](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/Dvdi1RnUwAEi7cG.jpg)
> 
> Thanks again for reading! I hope that you enjoyed it. You can find me on [tumblr](https://nevershootamockingbird.tumblr.com) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/daleytwin1) if you feel like yelling with me about these lovely characters (or anything else, really).


End file.
